Gysahl Greens
.]] Gysahl Greens , also known as Carrots, are a recurring item in the Final Fantasy series. They usually have some sort of connection with chocobos. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Gysahl Greens make their first appearance in ''Final Fantasy III. They can be bought in the town of Gysahl, whence they get their name, and can be used to summon the Fat Chocobo, who will store the player's items. ''Final Fantasy IV Gysahl Greens, originally called Carrots in the SNES version and Gysahl in the PlayStation port, allows the player to summon Fat Chocobo on spots that smell like a chocobo. Gysahl Greens are sold in Fabul Castle, Troia, and Dwarven Castle for 50 gil each. Final Fantasy VII Gysahl Greens are a purchasable green, though its spelling varies in-game. The famous Gizzard Green is the same as a Gysahl Green. Gysahl Greens can be bought from the Chocobo Farm for 100 gil each and can be given to chocobos in battle in order to distract them. When used against allies, it heals 100 HP. Gysahl Greens are the lowest level greens, but can be fed to the chocobos in the stables to improve their speed and stamina for the Gold Saucer Chocobo Races. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Gysahl Greens item is used in Materia Fusion for Luck +1 up to a maximum of +100. Gysahl Greens items are dropped by Kactaars and Kactuares and can be stolen from Kactaars. Final Fantasy VIII Gysahl Greens can be used to summon Boko during battle. They can be bought from Chocoboy at any Chocobo Forest for 600 gil apiece. Once all Chocobo Forests have been completed, the Gysahl Greens can be bought from the chicobo at the Chocobo Sanctuary, for the same price. Gysahl Greens can also be obtained from the Floor 5 card player in D-District Prison with a 1/16 chance. Final Fantasy IX Gysahl Greens allow the player to call Choco when used near chocobo tracks. Gysahl Greens can also be used to cure Berserk during battle. Gysahl Greens can be found as treasures during Chocobo Hot and Cold minigame and bought from Mene in Hot and Cold play sites. When the player first visits Chocobo's Forest Mene will give the player a Gysahl Greens to call for Choco. If the player goes and sells the Gysahl Green back at Lindblum Mene will keep giving more Gysahl Greens until the player calls Choco. A pickled version of the vegetable is mentioned several times throughout the game; Steiner uses them to help smuggle Princess Garnet through South Gate. Final Fantasy X-2 Gysahl Greens are used to capture chocobos for Clasko. Clasko gives them to the player once he is in the Chocobo Ranch. Final Fantasy XI Gysahl Greens are primarily used to have the player's chocobo dig up items while riding. Gysahl Greens sold by vendors at Chocobo Stables. Like other greens, it can also be used as feed while raising chocobos. Final Fantasy XII Gysahl Greens are loot that can be bought in the Clan Shop in Rabanastre, from the Skyferry shops and from Dyce in Balfonheim. They are also dropped by chocobos. Using Gysahl Greens on wayward chocobos in certain locations will let the party ride them for 3 minutes. Thirty-three Gysahl Greens are also required at the Bazaar to make the Hermes Sandals, along with 15 Arcanas. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Gysahl Greens can be bought from Chocolina the merchant in the Bresha Ruins -005 AF- and are used to ride chocobos. While only one is needed to ride yellow chocobos, other breeds consume greens while riding, and throw the player off if they run out. Gysahl Greens are also mentioned in multiple questions in the Brain Blast quiz. Final Fantasy XIV Gysahl Greens appear in the quest "Feeding Time" in the Black Shroud region. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Gysahl Greens are one of the mission items. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Gyshal Greens are an item that activate during FMS if the player succeeds in calling a Chocobo, and ensures a good Chocobo will be called. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Gysahl Greens are a very essential item to the game. It can restore Chocobo's hunger gauge from dropping (either exploring, hunger traps or Leech (skill from Wraith family)), if Chocobo didn't eat and his gauge is completely depleted(0%), he will take 1 damage per step and will recover after he eats to refill the gauge (drinks can do the same, but restores only 5%). *Gysahl Greens: Restore 50% of the hunger. If eaten while the hunger is maxed (100%), the size of hunger gauge is increased by 2%. *Large Gysahl Greens: Restore 100% of hunger. If eaten while hunger is max, the size of hunger gauge is increased by 5%. *Filling Greens: Fully restores hunger. Increase size of hunger 5%, regardless of the gauge (same effects goes to Expanding Drink). *Stinky Greens: Restore 10% of hunger. Inflicts poison when eaten. *Slimming Greens: Restore 10% of hunger. Decrease 5% of max hunger gauge (the similar ones is Shrinking Drink). Gallery Category:Chocobo Items Category:Final Fantasy III Items Category:Final Fantasy VII Items Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Items Category:Final Fantasy VIII Items Category:Final Fantasy IX Items Category:Final Fantasy XII Items Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Items Category:Final Fantasy IV Items